


What We Fight For

by SimonVardr



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, IronQrow, IronQrow Week, M/M, Slightly Cannon Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonVardr/pseuds/SimonVardr
Summary: Qrow reminds James that we all need some time off. Just a little drabble for Ironqrow week. Topic: Take Care of Yourself.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	What We Fight For

Qrow hummed to himself as he moved through the halls of Atlas Academy. From the outside he may have appeared calm, stoic even, observing the minutia of details around him, but on the inside, he felt like he couldn’t contain himself. His signature smirk threatened to break into a full smile. It has been so long though, since there had been a reason to just be excited, especially in the chaos that was life in Atlas right now. 

Hmmm. I better contain myself. Don’t want anyone to know what I’m up to. He stopped for a moment, pretending to look at a massive painting that hung on the wall in front of him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to be patient. This would be fine. It was a simple thing after all. What could go wrong? Wait, no. He wasn’t doing that today. Not today, this wasn’t about him. Besides, it seemed like his semblance had calmed down since he had come here. He was starting to wonder if it wasn’t because of a certain General and the fact that they were actually able to stay in the same place together for the first time in a very long time. 

Qrow looked down at the pastry bag he held in his hand. The teams had had the morning off so Qrow snuck away and shifted, flying into Atlas, to acquire, what he considered to be, two of the finest chocolate cupcakes in all of Remnant. He had kept them hidden in the common room until everyone was done for the day and now, he was making his way to the General’s office. Qrow knew he would still be there working. James rarely stopped working these days. Qrow understood, he really did, but this was important. He wasn’t going to let James forget just because the world was falling apart. 

Qrow strutted into James’s office, relieved that a certain Specialist wasn’t there to lecture him about his brazen disrespect. James didn’t look up from the papers he was staring at. He didn’t notice Qrow’s presence until he was right next to him. Qrow dropped the pastry bag in front of James, blocking out his view of whatever bureaucratic nonsense he was so hyper-focused on. 

James sighed deeply, he was exhausted, too exhausted for this, and looked up. Whatever lecture he had been ready to give died on his lips and his face softened when he saw Qrow’s smile. Qrow didn’t smile like that often. It made James’s heart feel like it would crack into pieces. He realized that he was staring, that he had stopped breathing. After all this time, Qrow still had that affect on him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to function. 

“What is this?” He asked, looking down at the pastry bag. 

“Happy birthday Jim.” Qrow practically bounced at him, leaving him to wonder, not for the first time, if this is where miss Rose had got it from. 

Momentarily shocked, James had to figure out what day it was. Had he been so consumed? He calculated the time in his mind. Technically his birthday wasn’t until tomorrow but he hadn’t even considered it until now. 

“Qrow, ah, uhm……thank you.” 

“You forgot didn’t you Jimmy?” Qrow was slightly frowning now. He moved in closer and put a hand on James’s shoulder. “You’ve been working too hard.”

“To be honest, I didn’t even think about it. It all seems so trivial right now.” 

Qrow sighed, reaching out to James’s gloved hand resting on the desk, intertwining their fingers. “Jim, this isn’t trivial. You need a break. You need to take care of yourself. You have to celebrate the little things so that you can remember what makes this all worth it and why we fight for it.”

Qrow’s face became stern with resolve. “That’s it. You’re done for the night. We are going home now. That is an order, General.”

James gaped at him for a moment. Brothers, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing when Qrow was sassy and ordering him around. Qrow’s use of the word general had caused his skin to tingle. His heart started to race as his mind wondered at the possible ways that he could make Qrow say that to him again. 

He looked into Qrow’s eyes, grinning wickedly now. “You’re right. It’s time to go.” 

Qrow had the wherewithal to look a shocked as James stood quickly and grabbed him by his waist, pulling him in close. They stood there staring at each other for a moment, wordlessly sharing thoughts of what would happen when they left this place. 

“James,” Qrow breathed out, “Don’t forget the bag.”

James smiled wide. “What did you get me?”

“You’re favorite, chocolate cupcakes!” 

“Thank you.” He hummed as he bent down to place his lips softly against Qrow’s. This would turn out to be a good birthday after all.


End file.
